Walking the Path
by lovesamemory
Summary: "I was just thinking about our vacations and Christmas, how dad used to go out with just us and hang.  It's going to be so different this year.  How am I going to live without him Chasey?" Madilyn asked tearfully. NILEY
1. Chapter 1

Madilyn's POV

I stared up at the building dreading to go inside. I couldn't do this, it was too much. How could I face the fact that I would never see him again? I couldn't do it, if I had known that he would not be here I would have changed the last time we talked. We had argued, and I didn't tell him that I loved him when I had the chance. Now he was gone, and I wouldn't ever be able to tell him again. It felt like my whole world had crumbled around me when I had gotten that last phone call. It has been deteriorating piece by piece the last week to this exact moment, where I didn't know if I could survive another day.

As I stared up at the building, I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I hurried and wiped my tears away, as I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around me. I turned and collapsed into his chest, sobbing from my broken heart.

"Shh…It's going to be okay" he whispered into my ear holding me tight.

I just held on tightly trying to let his scent calm me down. We just stood like that for about ten minutes until I had stopped sobbing. He pulled away and ran the pad of his rough guitar playing hand across my cheek, wiping away any stray tears.

"Are you ready to go inside?" he whispered almost like he was afraid I would break down again.

I nodded as he pulled me into his side, wrapping his arms around me once again. We slowly walked up the stone steps, to the lofty mahogany opening. Once I opened the door, I felt over one hundred eyes turn to my direction filled with pity, sympathy, and sadness. That just made me feel worse I didn't want their pity or sympathy, I loathed receiving it. It was time to put on my façade, I had to be strong for my mom and little sister. I was here for them to lean on, I only cried and broke down when I was by myself or with Chase. He was the only one to ever see me like this, in my vulnerable state, the only one able to break down the walls around my heart. I tended not to think of my feelings or myself, I always put others before me. I didn't want to burden anyone else. The only person who was ever able to see straight through my act was Chase. My best friend.

"Will you sit next to me?" I asked so softly I could barely even hear myself.

"Of course I will" he replied taking a seat next to me on the wooden pew next to my family and I.

The priest walked up to the podium and began his sermon

"Family and friends we are gathered here to mourn and celebrate the life of Michael Perry. Beloved husband, father, and friend. He will be missed greatly, but we will continue on in our lives, and he will be with us, always. "He paused

I already felt the tears running down my face, just thinking about him. I missed him so much he was not only my father but, my best friend. I just wished he was here today. I felt Chase put his arm around my shoulders, and a hand on my knee. I looked back to the priest as he continued his sermon.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me…"

I zoned out again getting lost in my memories of him. Like when every summer we always just to go on a trip just the two of us, or when every Wednesday we used to go out on daddy daughter dates. Or on Saturday morning he would always make breakfast, and we just used to sit and laugh and bond as a family. I will never have those experiences again. Tears were clouding my vision for the millionth time that day, but this time I would not let them fall. I looked up when I heard my name called. 

"Michael's daughter, Madilyn, is now going to sing a song for her father" he stepped down from the podium.

I walked up the four steps to where they piano was, I placed my fingers on the keys and began to play the song I had been sung many times in my life. It was Lullaby (Goodnight my Angel) by Billy Joel, my dad used to sing it every night to me before I would go to sleep. Now it was my turn to sing to him. My voice floated throughout the church as I tried not to cry, it was one of the hardest things that I ever had to do. But I knew I had to continue on for him, he would want me too.

I finished singing and looked up from the piano to my mother, she was smiling at me through the tears on her face. I knew how hard it was for her to do that, it was the first time in a little over a week I had seen her with some sort of smile. I walked back down the steps and took my original seat as the priest said his final words.

After the ceremony we walked over to the cemetery where he would be buried. I stood lifeless with my back up against Chase's chest. I walked forward before they lowered the black casket into the ground. I placed a single white rose on it then backed into my original position. They slowly lowered his casket into the ground, and covered it with dirt and new grass. It was official I would never be this close to him again, I felt my heart breaking all over again. I stood as I watched my mom pick up my sobbing little sister from the ground with her own tears in her eyes, and walk towards us. She spoke something to Chase and he just nodded.

I noticed everyone had left, and it was just Chase and I. I felt every tear that I had held back today, break from the damn in my eyes. I collapsed onto the ground with Chase's arms around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**So what's up? This story is only going to be a couple of chapters long. Oh and if anyone is confuse Miley is Madilyn and Chase is Nick. Just wanted to clear that up cause a couple of people were confused. Anyway please enjoy and review.**

Madilyn's POV

I woke up the next morning, and rubbed my eyes. I tried to get up but something held me down, not letting me move. I was confused, I looked over and saw Chase, his arms wrapped around me. He was still sleeping, I felt a small grimace of a smile come to my face when I realized he had spent the whole night with me. Just comforting me, but that was Chase for you, he was my best friend and had been since I was born. Our parents were best friends in college, always together. Our families always went on vacations together, spent Christmas together, had a huge new year's party, and pretty spent every other holiday during the year together.

I remember on Christmas when my dad would just take Chase and I somewhere we could just be alone the three of us. My father was like Chases second dad just like his mom and dad were my second parents. We were all super close, and treated each other's family like our own.

"What's wrong Mads?" came a raspy voice from beside me.

I focused my attention on Chase.

"I was just thinking about our vacations and Christmas, how dad used to go out with just us and hang. It's going to be so different this year. How am I going to live without him Chasey?" tears were coming to my eyes.

Chase wound his arms tighter around my body and pulled me into his chest. I buried my head into his neck seeking his comfort and warmth. He started to rub my back and run his hands slowly through my long brown curls.

"I don't know what we're going to do Lynie. We just have to move one day at a time, some days are going to be better than others, and some will feel like you will never be able to live. But I promise you we will get through this. Your dad was like a second one to me and you know that. I loved him as much as I love my dad, so I feel the pain. I can't even begin to imagine what it is going to be like. But he would want us to move on and be happy. I promise that I will be right by your side the entire way. "

I felt a little better knowing that he was having as much of a hard time that I was. Knowing that he was right by my side. I knew that I couldn't do any of this without his help. I didn't even want to get up in the morning, but no matter what he would be there.

"I love you Chase" I told him honestly, I loved him, but like a best friend.

"I love you to Maddi".

With that I fell back to sleep.

Chase's POV 

I walked up the stairs of the Perry home, I had gotten here when Tish was taking Melinda to school. I came to the doorway of Maddi's room and softly knocked on the white wood door. I waited for her to open her door but she never did. I knocked again and didn't get reply for a second time. I would think that she is not here but her mom told me that she was up in her room. I decided that I would just walk into her room considering I am her best friend.

As I walked through the door I was not really surprised at what I saw. Clothes were scattered all over her wooden floor boards, cups and plates covering any surface available. It looked like the trash can and closet had exploded in her room. I glanced at her bed where there were mountains of pillows and blankets making a giant pile on top of her bed.

I made my path towards her bed, dodging all sorts of sharp and cloth like fabric on the floor. I climbed up on top of her bed and moved towards the middle where I knew her body would be. As I reached the center she turned to face me and pulled me to her. She cuddled into my chest, and we just lay like that the rest of the day. Not moving, not speaking just comforting each other like we always have done.

I was starting to get worried about her, I know this is a hard time but I wanted her to be okay. That was my job, no one else could make her feel better, and it was me who had to do that job. Oddly I didn't mind that job title, she was my best friend, and she was one of the most important people in my life. I would be there for her, while the rest of the world walked out, I would always walk in, and be that shining light in her life. I loved her.

**So please review I worked for a couple of weeks writing this and it would mean a lot to tell me what you guys think of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Madilyn's POV

This was my second week of staying in bed every day, I hadn't left my room since the funeral, and I didn't plan to leave anytime soon. I didn't eat a lot, only when my mom or Chase brought me food, and sat with me while I ate. It's not that I didn't want to eat, I just didn't have an appetite. Everyday Chase would come and sit in my room with me. He was the only one as of yet that has even brought a slight smile to my face, or make me laugh a little. He was the best friend that I could ever ask for.

I heard my door squeak open and feet padding across my wood floors. I looked up from my cocoon in my bed and noticed Melinda walking to me. I didn't say anything as she climbed up onto my bed, I just opened my arms. I comforted my five year old little sister in my arms as she cried and held on to me tightly. I rocked her and whispered soothing words into her ear to calm her down.

"What's wrong Lind's?" I asked pushing stray pieces of hair away from her face.

"I had a dream about daddy. He was in heaven and he was talking to me. Saying that I should try to be happy and have fun. He said that was what he wanted me to do. But I don't want to be happy or have fun without him. He always played with me, I miss him." She said softly as I noticed tears collecting in the ducts of her green eyes.

"I think that daddy came to you in a dream for a reason Lind's, he was telling you to be your usual happy self, he doesn't want to look down from heaven and see you sad. He wants to see you smiling and happy, try and do that for daddy. You don't need to miss him because he is here, he is always with us, right here." I said pointing to her heart.

She smiled and closed her eyes, and fell asleep curled up next to me. How was I supposed to comfort my five year old little sister, when I was having a hard time myself? I missed my dad so much, and he was never coming back. I silently cried myself to sleep, hoping and praying that I would wake up from this hell of a nightmare.

I woke up from the slam of my door hitting my wall. I closed my eyes as my curtains were ripped away from the window's letting the searing light in.

"Okay that's it Madilyn time to get up and get some fresh air. You have been in this room for almost three weeks. You need to get out of here" the unwanted room guest commented.

I rolled my eyes I didn't have to look over to know that he would be standing here, arms crossed, determination set upon his face. I just knew him like the back of my hand.

"No I don't think so. I like the protection that is offered inside my own dwelling that I call my bedroom. It protects me from experiencing anything. If I don't experience I don't get hurt. So I think I will just stay right here. Thanks for coming but you are now free to leave." I said burrowing my head back underneath the covers.

I heard him sigh.

"I'm not leaving Madilyn, not until you leave this room. So I guess we both don't get what we want." He said as my desk chair squeaked indicated that he had sat down.

I knew that he wasn't going to leave. He was as stubborn as I was, no way was he staying though. I sat in silence for about ten minutes seeing if he would get frustrated enough to get up and leave. But I heard no sound meaning that he was still here.

"Okay why do you want me to leave my room?" I asked violently sitting upright in bed.

He just stared at me "You have not left this room since the funeral. Have you even talked to your mom or little sister? Or have you just been a recluse?"

I was now by this point livid "Who are you to say when I should leave this room or not Chase. This is my life not yours. I am not ready to face the outside world yet. My father just died, I feel protected in here, like nothing can get to me. I have spoken to my mom and little sister, just last night Melinda came into my room crying because she had a dream about my dad. I will know when I am ready to leave, I thought you of all people would understand."

After I had blurted that all out in anger I had felt better. Chase was not the first person to get me to leave my room. My mom had tried and so had Melinda. I was building up so much anger, I didn't want to yell at them, not after everything that had happened. It was all out of my system.

"Well that took long enough" he said smiling at me from my swivel chair he was seated upon.

I just looked at him confused.

"I knew there was anger building up in you. I felt it would be better for you to blow up at me, than your mom or sister. Especially after everything that you have gone through. They wouldn't have understood like I do." He said laughing at my face.

Leave it to Chase to notice that I had pent up anger inside of me. Being the person he is, he did something about it in the best way possible. Getting me mad at him, I knew that no matter what I ever said to him he would always still be around. He understood me like no one else on the planet and he wasn't going anywhere.

Madilyn's POV/_Dream_

_I was walking down a hallway, towards some type of music playing. I was curious as to what it was, it sounded so beautiful. I neared the door that it was coming from and stood outside for a minute, contemplating. I decided that I should go in and see what it was. I twisted the intricate iron handle and pushed the solid wood, I was exposed to a beautiful scene in front of me. Under my feet sat a white runner with purple and white pedals covering it. I looked on both sides of the aisle way and saw chairs lined on both sides, with people I recognized filling them. I turned my gaze forward and saw a huge archway covered in twigs and twinkly lights, I started to walk forward down the white runner. As I reached the front a person I recognized stood at the archway. I was confused, who was he marrying? _

_I studied him a little further and saw a huge smile light up his face. I loved that smile it was my favorite. That's when the gasps came and the music started over again, I followed everyone's gazes, and stood in shock. There, walking through the doors, I saw my father walking towards me. There was someone attached to his arm, and I was shocked once again at the sight. The person holding onto his arm was me, in a white dress that fit me like a glove. I looked so pretty I almost didn't recognize me. _

_They came up to the archway and my dad smiled over to other me, kissing my cheek. He then set my hands in Chase's. _

"_I know that you will take care of her. I love you both" he whispered so only Chase and other me could here. _

_ I was officially confused, why in my dream were Chase and I getting married? I didn't even feel that way about him. And why was my dad there? My dad looked over to me, me, not other me, and winked. Okay I was no officially losing my mind, no one else could see me clearly so why could he? The last thing that I remember is seeing Chase and Me leaning in, and then it all went black._

I bolted upright in bed, breathing hard. My lips felt all tingly, like I had just been kissed, I lifted my fingers up to my lips and lightly touched them. What did that dream mean, why was my dad in it, and why did he wink at me? I didn't know any of those answers; all I knew was that my lips tingled in my dream after Chase had kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chase's POV

I woke up with a start in bed, and felt a tingle on my lips. I smiled touching them, and thinking back to what had just happened in my dream. Madilyn was getting married to me, her dad was there and he gave her away to me saying that he knew I would take care of her and that he loved us. I have always loved Madilyn, let me rephrase that, I have always been in love with her. Ever since I could remember. This is what I wanted in my future, I wanted to marry her. She was the girl of my dreams.

She was the reason that I hadn't had a girlfriend in the last two years. I was dating my girlfriend of a year, Ashley, when I realized that I loved Madilyn as more than a friend. Actually it was Ashley who had pointed it out and helped me realize it. She was fine with us breaking up she was in love with someone else as well. We are still pretty good friends. But I hadn't done anything about it in the last two years, I didn't want to risk my friendship with Mads. She was way too important to me, and if I told her it would ruin everything.

So I had kept my mouth shut then right before her dad Michael died, he came and talked to me.

Flashback

_ I was sitting in my room just finishing up a song to put on a new demo cd. When there was a knock on my door. I put my guitar down and walked over to the door and opened it. I was surprised that Michael was here, he was the last person that I would suspect._

"_Chase can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked me._

_ I nodded and opened up the door more so that he could walk in. He went over and sat on my chair that I was previously sitting on. _

"_Come sit down son" he said patting a spot on the bed next to him._

_ I went over and sat on my bed and just looked at him again._

"_Chase, I want to talk to you about Maddi. I have noticed over the course of your friendship the way that you look at her." He said stopping for a minute_

_My eyes widened as he was said that. He knew oh shit I'm in trouble now, he was going to kick my ass._

_He laughed at me a little, "Chase, its okay I'm not going to kill you. But as I was saying, it's the same way that I stare at Tish. You love her don't you?" I just nodded at him._

"_Well I am glad that my daughter has someone like you in her life. I want you to promise me something." He stopped for a minute like he was trying to think of the words he wanted to say._

"_Of course" I replied not so nervous anymore, he was after all like a second father to me._

"_I want you to take care of Madi for me if anything ever happens to me. I know that you will, I also know you love my daughter a lot and won't let anything happen to her. I know she loves you too, and I can't wait for the day that you too finaly get the guts to tell each other. It will be the start of the rest of your lives together. Tish, your parents, and I have always known you two belong together, and someday it will happen." He said smiling at me_

"_Mike, you know that I will take care of Mads no matter what happens. I love her so much, and now you obviously know that. But I don't think she feels the same way. So yes I promise that if anything would happen to you that I will make sure she is taken care of" I told him honestly._

"_Thank you son, you are the kind of person that I want her to be with. I know that you will treat her the way she deserves and will never hurt her, unlike her other scumbag ex-boyfriends we have all hated" we both rolled our eyes at that one._

_ She did have a lot of scum bag ex-boyfriends that I wanted to beat to a bloody pulp._

"_I love you like the son I never had, so I am telling you this now, so I don't have to later in the future. I just will want to say I told you so when everything I have told you about ending up together since you don't believe me. Welcome to the family" he said patting my back and leaving the room._

_ Well that was a conversation that I wasn't expecting to hear today._

End of Flashback

That was one of our last conversations that I had with him. It made me feel awesome that he trusted me so much with his daughter. I did believe his words now, especially after that dream where he winked at me.

Madilyn's POV

I was reading a book that was required reading for a class that I was taking when I started college in the fall. _You. Make. Me. Feel like im livin a. Teen. Age. Dream. The way you turn me on. _ I quickly looked up from my book and looked over at my phone, as Teenage Dream blasted through the small plastic speaker. I reached over and grabbed my iPhone and looked at the caller I.D. _Chaser_. I smiled small before I swiped my finger across the answer call button.

"What up Chaser?" I asked feeling like today was going to be a good day. The first after many bad ones.

"Nothing much Lynie, just sitting here bored. Then I thought hey maybe Mad's will entertain me, so here we are" he said through the line, I could tell he was smiling.

"Why were you so sure that I would entertain you?" I asked teasing him.

"Because I said you were"

"Wow demanding much. You are getting a big head there" I commented

"More of my gorgeous face for people to stare at" I could tell he had a smug look on through the phone.

"Surre" I said sarcastically.

"What kind of wall update Is that? Plastic bags go where people can't. You are weird, where the freak did that even come from?" he asked trying not to laugh loudly into the phone, but I could still hear him.

"Hey, watch it. I was listening to firework by Katy Perry and she says I have you ever felt like a plastic bag floating through the wind. Then I started to think about how a person can't actually float in the air. So see plastic bags go where people can't." I said explaining my awesome wall post to him.

"Alright then" I could still here his playfully tone.

"So what did you want? I have to get back to the perks of being a wallflower. I have to finish it before we start college." I asked wanting to know his reason for calling.

"Well I don't want to sit here anymore, and I want to hang out" he said

"I can't I have to finish this book" I told him looking at the book lying on the bed next to me.

"Knowing you, you are almost done with it, and we still have a month and half before you have to be done with it. So you can come hang out with me" he said truthfully.

"Ugh, fine, when are you coming over?" I asked groaning

"I'm not coming over, we are going out"

"Chase, I'm not ready to go out yet" I said quietly.

"I know you aren't, and I'm not going to try to force you. I just want to go to our spot, no one will be around, and you don't have to see anyone but me. It is up to you we can do something else" he suggested but I knew he really wanted to go to our spot.

I thought about it for a minute. Getting out of the house did sound nice, I was getting tired of being in my room. Even if I might not be able to face the world yet, I could still go outside with Chase.

"Okay, come get me" I said agreeing.

"Already here" he said walking into my room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chase's POV

She jumped up from the bed and ran over to me.

"Let's go" she said tugging on my arm.

I laughed at her eagerness to leave the room. I knew that she was ready, she just hadn't realized it yet. She was getting excited to go somewhere, which meant she was having a better day than usual. We walked down the curved staircase and to the kitchen where Tish was.

"Mommy we are going out, I'll be back later" Maddi said to her mom.

Tish came over to give us a hug before we left.

"Alright have fun and be safe" she said pulling away from Maddi.

She came over to me next wrapping her arms around me in a motherly way.

"Thank you" she whispered so that only I could hear.

I knew what she meant. She was getting worried about Maddi being in the house all the time. I also knew that she was thankful for me being here for them. I smiled gently at her as Mad's tugged on my hand impatiently.

"Come on lets go" she whined

"A little excited are we?" I teased as we passed through the door.

"Shut up" she said smiling a little.

We walked down the road a little ways before cutting across the park and towards the woods. We walked through the trees and dirt for about ten minutes before we came to a clearing. The meadow looked beautiful in the summer. Magnolias and daisy's covered the meadow, in bloom. This had been our spot since we were little. We had found It one day in the sixth grade when we were walking through the woods exploring.

We walked out into the middle of the field and sat down. I pulled Maddi into my side and she rested her head on my chest. We just sat there for a couple of hours in silence. This was heaven. I just wish she knew how much I loved her.

Madilyn's POV

It was starting to get dark now, we had been sitting in our meadow pretty much the whole afternoon, just enjoying each other and talking about random things. I looked up at the stars just staring at how pretty they were.

"Do you think he is looking down on us?" I asked quietly

"I think he is" he responded, he knew who I was talking about

I saw blinking lights in the distance and sat up so I could see them. I got excited and stood up, they only came into the meadow a couple of times a year. I loved to look at the fireflies they made me feel like I could do anything. I started to run towards them, spinning around and laughing. It felt good to be my carefree self again. I hadn't felt this way since my dad had died.

I felt two arms wrap around me, and pull me into a hard body. I was still laughing as I came to a standstill.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing as Chase put his arms on my waist and started to sway a little bit.

"Dancing" he smiled down at me, looking extremely happy.

"Why are we dancing, and why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him

"Because I wanted to dance, and this is the first time I have heard you laugh in a month" he pulled me closer.

I smiled and set my head on his chest as we danced, I loved the way he was holding me close. I felt safe, protected, happy, and loved. We swayed in silence for a while, and then I lifted my head to look into his eyes. We locked gazes for a few minutes. He had such gorgeous chocolate eyes laced with honey, I felt myself getting lost in them. The next thing I knew we were both leaning in, when his lips touched mine softly, I almost collapsed. My knees went week and I felt the sparks and tingles.

I started to kiss him back passionately, getting lost in all that was him. His arms wrapped around my waist tighter bringing us closer as he deepened the kiss. My hands laced in his hair as he asked for entrance, I opened my mouth without hesitation. I had never felt like this when I had kissed other guys, no one had made me feel the way he does.

** After a couple of minutes I pulled away and stared at him again. He rested his forehead against mine staring back. I smiled at him and closed my eyes as I felt him begin to kiss me again. I never thought that kissing him would feel like it does. If I had known I would have kissed him sooner. **

** I really didn't want to think what this meant right now. I just decided to let myself enjoy the moment with him. The most important person to me in the whole wide world. **

Chases POV

I was so lost in the kiss, I had never felt anything like this before. I couldn't get enough of her, as I kissed her deeper, my hand griping her to me and my other hand entangled into her hair, cupping her face. She kissed me back just as fiercely, it was incredible what she was making me feel. I don't think I will ever be able to kiss another girl again after this, nothing can compete, she is the best I have ever had.

I pulled back slightly, so we could breathe and set my forehead against hers. Her chest was heaving against mine, and her eyes had dropped closed as well. We just stayed in each other's embrace for a minute, taking each other in.

"Where did that come from?" I heard her ask breathlessly

"I have no idea, but I can't say I didn't like it" I said chuckling peering into her eyes.

"Same here" she looked up and into mine as well.

All of a sudden our lips were pressed back together, as I held her. I never wanted to let go. We pulled back again, and I sat down in the grass and pulled her into my lap. I didn't want to talk right now, just hold her. We spent the rest of the night in the meadow just holding each other and watching the stars. Occasionally I would kiss her temple, and whisper little things into her ear. It was the best night of my life so far. I could only imagine the rest of my time with her.

Madilyn's POV

We got back to my house, with our hands laced together. We went through my iron and wood door and into the foyer. Everything was dark in the house and silent. It was about midnight, and my mom had called earlier saying that she had to work the night shift at the hospital, and that Linda was staying at the Hansen's with Henrie and the rest of Chases family, so that meant we were all alone.

I had just barley turned to face Chase, when I was pushed into the wall behind me. I looked at Chase in front of me, he smirked a little before he leaned in and kissed me more passionately then I had ever been kissed. I kissed him back eagerly, wanting nothing but him right now. In the last four hours I had realized that I loved him, I think I had all along and didn't want to admit it to myself. It was clear that he felt the same way, or at least liked me.

I was fine with either, but I secretly hoped that he loved me. I don't think that there was a better person that I could have fallen for, he was perfect. He was always there for me, and I mean always, he was kind and sweet, he was funny, sarcastic, and serious. He was my best friend, but he was also the boy that I realized I was completely in love with. Maybe he was just perfect for me.

The rest of the night continued like this, but up in my room. Now I know what you are thinking. Oh my god they had sex, but we really didn't, promise. We both had purity rings, we wouldn't break them. Ever. We just made out and talked about life in my room, then fell asleep in each others arms. I hadn't felt this happy or whole since my father had died. It was all thanks to my dad, I had a feeling that the dream I had last week had a deeper meaning. He was trying to tell me that I loved Chase and that he was the one. I knew my dad would have approved 100 percent, he loved Chase like a son, and was the only guy he trusted with me.

Let's just say that I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

Chase's POV

I woke up to sunlight streaming in through the window, hitting my eyes. I opened them, squinting a little adjusting to the light. What was I doing in Maddi's room? Then I remembered the night before and I felt a huge smile come to my face. I looked down, as I felt her move in my arms a little. She had her head and left hand on my chest. She had a small smile on her face, she looked so peaceful and happy, something I hadn't seen in a while. She looked like an angel.

"Stop staring at me" I heard her groggy voice say, her eyes still closed.

"How did you know I was staring at you?" I asked confused as to how she knew.

"I just knew, and I could feel you staring at me" she opened up her beautiful blue eyes for me.

I smiled down at her and kissed her lips softly. I could feel her smile against my lips.

"Let's go out to breakfast" she said as soon as we pulled apart

"Alright" I said laughing and getting up out of the bed pulling her with me.

Madilyn's POV

I slipped on my Toms after getting ready to go to breakfast with Chase. I was starting to move on from my father's death a little better, yes it still hurt like hell not having him here but I was slowly accepting it more everyday. I smiled as I thought back to this morning and last night, Chase was just… I don't even know. I haven't felt this way before, even with previous boyfriends. I had always said that he was special, but I guess I meant that more than I realized. I honestly think I am in love with him, and have been for a long time. I just have never realized.

"Lynie you ready yet?" I heard Chase yell from the bottom of the stairs.

I rolled my eyes. Dosen't he know it takes me more than fifteen minutes to get ready. He should, he has been waiting on me every time we go somewhere.

"Coming" I yelled as I sprayed some perfume on, and throwing on some bracelets and a few rings.

I walked into the hallway and towards the stairs. I saw him standing there smirking at me.

"See I knew you could get ready in fifteen minutes if you had too"

"Shut up" I replied lamely as I pulled him out of my house by his hand.

Chase let go of my hand as we pulled into Denny's parking lot. I was about to get out of my own door when he came and opened it for me. I smiled as I stepped out.

"Always the gentleman" I said giggling.

"Always" he said smiling taking my hand again.

Chase's POV

I was eating my waffles with Mads at Denny's when she looked up at me.

"Chase, what we are?" she asked boldly, I was caught off guard.

That was the thing about Maddi. She always spoke what was on her mind. She had confidence and was always honest, even if it was an answer that you didn't want to hear. That was one of the things that I loved most about her.

"What do you mean?" I asked getting nervous.

"Well we kissed last night and this morning. What does it make us?" she said blatantly

"Well we are best friends first of all, but would you be my girlfriend?" I asked just getting it out. I wasn't good at speaking what I was thinking, that was just Maddi.

I saw her about to answer so I quickly continued.

"Before you answer, I just want to tell you something. I like you so much Mad's, I always have, I was just too scared to say something because I was worried you would never feel the same way that I do. You are my best friend and I never wanted to ruin that. But since last night, I don't think we could just go back to being friends. I love the way you smile at me, it always brightens up my day. The way that you always say what you want, not worrying what other people think about you. I love that you are so stubborn, and that loud laugh. You are so special to me, I could list a thousand different things that I love about you, but we would be here all day. I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you."

I watched as a giant smile spread across her face, she came around to my side of the booth and jumped on me. She kissed me more passionately than ever, and I could feel her smiling against my lips. I pulled away when I needed to breathe.

"I take that a yes" I said laughing a little and grinning from how happy I was at the moment.

"That is a hell yes" she said mashing our lips together again, our lips moving against the others in perfect sync.

"I love you too" she said when she pulled away a little.

Smiling I put my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. We just sat taking each other in and finished our breakfast. I couldn't believe that she was actually mine now. The girl of my dreams returned my feelings. In that moment I knew that all that Michael had told me that day was true.

**So this is the end of this little multi chapter story. Sorry it's been a while since I updated been busy as usual. Please review and tell me what you thought of this story, it would mean a lot to me. I don't care if it is small or long I would love to read whatever you have to say. **


End file.
